


One Step At A Time

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story from right after the end of Hyrule Warriors, after Link and Zelda put the Master Sword back in the Temple of the Sacred Sword.<br/>Link is trying to figure out his place in the world after being the Hero of Legend, and Zelda is trying to come to terms with moving past the dark times that just transpired.<br/>They are also both trying to figure out their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic to be published, so I hope you guys like it! There should be nothing in here that would be spoilers for those who have not played Hyrule Warriors, or any sort of trigger. This is just something I have wanted to write for a while and finally got around to doing! I have no idea how long it will end up being, so I guess we shall see!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**_Link_ **

"Today is a brand new day..." I mumbled to myself, peering up towards the castle walls. Or what was left of them, anyways. Ganondorf had done quite a number on them when he attacked in his true form. When he and I battled, he shot lightning down with the intent to utterly destroy anything left of our world of light. He nearly succeeded too.

Luckily, before that train of thought went too far, I heard someone call my name.

It was Impa.

"Link!" she repeated, once she got closer. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh? What for, Im-- apologies, Lady Impa?" I corrected myself. I was back at the castle now, so I couldn't go around talking to her disrespectfully. Not like I did during the battles.

"Please, Impa will do. We are home safe now, but with plenty of new changes in store. Speaking of which, the Princess wishes your presence in the throne room immediately." she stated, starting to walk away in her usual brisk strides.

I quickly caught up to her, a look of shock surely plastered upon my face. "My presence? What for? Have I done something wrong?" I couldn't afford to do anything wrong. It wasn't like I had much option, other than being here. There was no place to call home other than at the castle.

"No, Link, quite the opposite I should expect. But let's not hear this from me. The Princess is waiting, let's make haste."

And make haste we did. I definitely did not consider myself unfit, but keeping pace to the head of the Sheikah tribe was quite a challenge.

Once we made it to the throne room, I took the opportunity to stare at the sheer grandness of the room. The entire room shone in the morning light, making the marble floor look as though it was made of glass. The white columns filled the length of the room, making it seem much grander than it already was, and the ceiling seemed to reach the sky. It was being repainted, I briefly noticed, probably to depict a new part of Hyrulian history. But my eyes immediately sought after the one seeking my presence.

Princess Zelda was dressed in a simple lavender dress, with a blue, white, and gold beaded bodice and short sheer sleeves. But she made it look anything other than simple. It complimented her sapphire eyes beautifully, automatically drawing my gaze to her face. She looked absolutely beautiful, breathtaking even, sitting on her throne, that I couldn't stop staring. But, like the noble subject I ought to be, I tore my eyes away from her as I knelt.

"Your Majesty." I managed to utter, still trying to find my voice. "You summoned me?"

"Yes, Link. I'm glad you're still here." I peeked up at her from under my hair. Did she expect that I would go?

"Did I give your Majesty any reason to think I would?" I hoped I hadn't. I had no intention to leave her presence, or the castle.

"No, you didn't. But I had assumed... I had assumed that after the final battle with Ganondorf in his beastly form that you would want no part of the royal service." she spoke softly, as if trying to find soft words for her accusations. Softness did not cover up the judgement behind the words. I finally looked up to stare at her, to truly look into her eyes to get a glimpse of what she was thinking.

"Fighting against those who oppose the royal command of Hyrule is what the royal service does. It's what I signed up to do. Truthfully, becoming the man worthy to wear the green tunic of the _Hero of Legend_ and battling evils such as Ganondorf were... Not what I was expecting, but I signed on to protect the royal family. Which I hope... Is what I've done." I winced, thinking of the state of the castle after the final battle. Had I truly done what I had set out to do?

Zelda's eyes widened. "Of course you did! You protected the castle, my people, and myself better than I could have hoped for. You are truly worthy of being that _Hero_. I hope you know that, Link." she waved her gloved hand about. "Yes, the castle needs some repairs. But repairs are better than rebuilding from scratch." she stood up suddenly, and started to walk towards me. I bent my head back down respectfully as she approached, unsure of her next actions.

I peered up through my hair to see her stop just to my left, and nearly jumped out of my skin when she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Come, Link. There's no need for such formality. Walk with me?" she kept her hand on my shoulder as I stood. It felt normal, oddly. She removed her hand from my shoulder and gently wove it through my arm. I was shocked until I clued in that she expected me to escort her. So I moved my arm accordingly, keeping my other arm stiff at my side so I wouldn't do something stupid, like cover her hand with mine.

She lead me towards the back of the throne room, towards a door I hadn't noticed before. It lead out to a garden, filled with many beautiful flowers I did not know the names for, and hedges shaped like more things I was unaware of. We walked in silence for a time, until suddenly I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Did you honestly expect I would leave, after all we have been through together?" I asked, if not a little too sharply. I looked down, not wanting to look at her and see her undoubtedly shocked reaction to a lowly peasant brazenly demanding answers.

"I... As I said before, I had thought you would leave after Ganondorf's defeat. What other reason would you have to stay, now that everything's back to normal?" she sounded almost tired, which made me look at her again. She was looking down, her blonde hair covering her face. What was she hiding from me?

"I have no reason to leave. Nothing waiting for me outside these castle walls. Besides, before all this, I pledge to the Hyrulian guard. If a war changed that, you would have no men left." I laughed briefly, trying to get her to smile. I hadn't meant for her to think that I wanted to go. It was actually the opposite of what I wanted.

"If you wanted to, you could leave. I think your gallant bravery suffices for your term." she mumbled, so quietly I almost missed it. I suddenly cut her off and stood to face her.

"Is that what you think I want? To leave and just shove all the memories down of the time I spent here?" I demanded. "This isn't what I want. Yes, I want life to go back to normal, but that does not mean leaving your side, your Highness." She looked shocked, as though she thought so lowly of me that I would run away the first chance I got. How could that be, with all the enemies I ran through to get to her, to keep her safe? "That's not what I want. I wish to stay here, continue training, and build up my rank. Is that so bad?"

Zelda finally met my gaze, her face unreadable. It scared me, seeing her turn into the high and mighty princess I had first known her as. I looked down again, so I wouldn't have to see that side of her. She deserved to be smiling and happy all the time, not under so much stress. I took a deep breath, preparing a speech to defend myself, but she beat me to it.

"I don't want you to go, Link. I want you to be happy, that's all." she reached her hand out to raise my chin to look at her again. "I thought that being away from here, away from me and all the bad memories surrounding this place would make you happy. But, it seems I was wrong." she took a moment to press her hand to her face, seemingly contemplating something. "Did Impa say anything to you?"

"Not particularly, no. She mentioned something about change, I think, but she was very vague and walked away before I could ask more questions. What is the reasoning for your summoning, your Majesty?"

"Please, Link. Zelda will do. We are past such formalities, I should think, after you saved my life so many times. But the reasoning for this summoning..." Zelda looked down at her hands, almost as if she were doubting herself. I took a small step closer, not wanting her to think that whatever this was about, that I would be unwilling. If she only knew that I would walk to the ends of the goddesses' green earth for her. "I was wondering if you would become my Knight."

I stared at her, shocked speechless for the second time this day. Her _Knight_? That meant that she would be putting considerable trust in me, to protect her in every sense of the word. I couldn't believe she was trusting me with this. I suddenly knelt, gently taking her hand and placing my forehead to it. "Princess Zelda, it would be my honor and my sworn duty to become your Knight. I will place you before all else, and, if necessary, lay down my life to protect you. I swear this in the presence of the goddesses, and I swear this on my life, if you accept it." I kept still for a few moments, then slowly looked up to see her reaction.

She was tearing up. This wasn't what I had expected, so I stood up and moved to wipe her tears. Zelda caught my hand, moving it to her cheek and holding it there. She closed her eyes, as if she cherished my touch. As soon as she caught what she was doing, she pushed my hand away and took a step back. I suddenly had the sinking feeling she would reject me, but she did something I didn't expect: _she curtsied to me._

"I accept your oath."


	2. Knighthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Zelda's point of view; I wasn't sure if I would do both hers and Link's, or just Link's, but I thought I would be able to tell more of the story if I did both. I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be posted shortly to make up for it!

**_Zelda_**  
I was so sure that once I offered him freedom, he would jump at the opportunity and leave the castle, never to be seen again. But when I proposed that he be my Knight, he jumped in headfirst and wholeheartedly. Just like I had seem him do so many times in the battlefield.

As soon as he seemed adamant to stay, and thought he would only ever be good enough to be something like a general, I had to do something. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do when I summoned him, but I had to be sure that he was still within the castle walls. I had to know sooner rather than later. And becoming my Knight... Had just made sense. He had risked his life for me countless times on the battlefield, whether it be a Lizalfos, a Darknut, or Ganondorf himself at the end of his blade. I couldn't forget that, or the kind hearted person he was off the battlefield. If I admitted it to myself, my day was brighter when he was a part of it, and he was definitely going to be a part of it now. Having a Knight would save me from public embarrassment when attending a party, and would even just be comforting to be in his presence at dinner.

I suddenly realized how much I would be relying on him. Did he fully realize what he was getting himself into?

I really hope he did... Because I need him to accompany me to the celebration we were hosting tonight.

Impa had suggested it, once the castle was in better repair to celebrate the return of peace to Hyrule. There have been people rushing through the halls all day, carrying decorations, champagne glasses, and exotic dishes from all over for the celebration tonight. I was dreading it. I wasn't ready to face all the nobles with their condescending faces, or all the commoners with their looks of awe at finally seeing their princess. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in my chambers and hide away from all my problems.

Sadly, that was not something I could do.

And if Link accompanied me... Maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad.

As if he could hear my thoughts, he appeared out of the shadows in front of me. I hadn't even noticed him. How long was he standing there, watching me?

He stopped a few feet in front of me, and a small smile crossed his face. "Hello, your Majesty. Why are you standing in the sun all by yourself?" he questioned. I truthfully didn't have an answer for him, but luckily he moved past that. "Do you have anything you wish of me to do?"

"I do, actually, now that you mention it... Have you heard about the festivities tonight?" He seemed to deflate a little bit. Goddesses, did he not want to go? "I was wondering if you... Would accompany me this evening?

"Oh! I thought you would have wanted me to stay away from it. Of course I will accompany you, your Majesty." he reached for my gloved hand and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles. "I look forward to it."


	3. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter of my tale! I am currently unsure of how many chapters there will be, but I know I haven't taken this as far as I want to yet, so there will definitely be a few more chapters to come! I hope you all are enjoying what you are reading, and continue to read with me until the end!

**_Link_**  
I had never seen so many people crowded in the square before.

Zoras, Gorons, and Hylians alike talked with each other, blending in and enjoying themselves for the first time in a long time. The remaining light turned the land to soft pinks, violets, and magenta's, creating a stunning scene on the cobblestones below. I turned around, and looked towards the door. I could hear heeled boots clicking from inside, so the Princess must be ready to head down.

The door to her chambers opened, and I had to hold back a gasp.

Zelda was dressed in a pink gown, with silver, gold, and violet accents all through her skirt. Her hair was pinned up by violet flower pins, with some golden curls tumbling down her back. She looked absolutely breathtaking, and she would be by my side all night.

She smiled once she saw me staring. "Hello, Link." she said, coming towards me. "Are you ready?"

I looked down at my outfit. Impa had instructed me to wear it. I wore a simple grey suit, with my blue scarf and my usual boots. I looked so plain next to her, but I shouldn't be the one people see anyways. "I am ready as I will ever be, your Majesty." I moved my arm out for her to take. "Are you ready?"

Before taking my arm, she ran her hand down the front of my scarf, then moved to straighten it to her liking. "As ready to see my subjects as I will ever be, I think." she put her hand on my arm, and we went off.

"Do you not want to attend the celebration tonight?" I asked. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. You can blame me, saying I swept you away, if you wish." Zelda looked over at me, looking shocked, until she saw me smiling. She let out a tinkling laugh, which almost made my heart stop. I would have to try to make her laugh more often this evening, and in the future.

"You got me. I was not the one who came up with the idea for this celebration. Impa thought everyone could use this celebration to move forward, and to simply enjoy ourselves. But, in truth, I want nothing more than to hide away from everyone. I just... Don't know if I am ready to face them."

This shocked me. Usually Zelda seemed to love being around people. "What is there to worry about? Your people adore you."

She peered down at her hands. "I'm just worried about what they will think of me, I guess. I couldn't protect them from Cia, or Ganondorf. They both wrecked havoc over the land, and they must just think that I sat back and let it happen. You did most of the work defeating them, not me."

I gently pulled her to a stop, and turned to face her. "Your Majesty, I highly doubt that they think that of you. You are trying to put Hyrule back to normal, and are working hard to make it even better than before. What more could they ask of you?"

Zelda smiled up at me. "How often do I have to tell you to call me Zelda?"

I slowly returned the smile. "At least once more, your Majesty."

We continued the rest of the walk to the courtyard in silence. Once we reached the doors, her grip on my arm tightened. I moved my other arm to cover hers, trying to comfort her in any way I could. Before I knew it, the doors were opening, and trumpets were being blasted to announce her presence.

Here we go.


	4. Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter done in Zelda's perspective. I had a bit of a hard time writing this, and if anyone has any suggestions on how to edit it, please leave comments! I would love to hear feedback. Either here or on my Tumblr at:  
> winter-and-little-brunettes

**_Zelda_**  
We were immediately enveloped in the crowd. Everyone wanted to talk to me, nobles and commoners alike. I felt as though I was drowning, and the only thing holding me afloat was Link's grip on me. He had no idea how grateful I was for his presence tonight. I couldn't tell people's faces apart from another, and ended up just going through the motions to get through the crowd. Eventually, we somehow managed to be seated at a small table at the far side of the courtyard. It was probably Link's doing.

He was peering down at me, worry plainly written on his handsome features. "Are you okay?" he softly questioned, so nobody could overhear us. "You haven't seemed yourself since the second we walked out those doors."

I twisted my hands in my lap, looking down at his boots. I noticed he was wearing his usual training boots, which didn't quite match his outfit. But it seemed so _Link_ that it almost worked for him. "I just feel ill at ease. I don't really wish to be here with all these people, but I have to hold up appearances." I mumbled. He was probably thinking that I was being weak, which wouldn't be wrong of him. I was being weak, and a coward.

He pulled his chair in front of me so I would have to look at him. "My offer still stands. We can leave whenever you want, your Majesty. It is _your_ party, and you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

I was relieved he understood, and he was right. I'd been here long enough, spoke to plenty of people. That would have to be good enough. "Maybe we should go. Would you be willing to escort me to my chambers, Link?"

He stood up, and walked behind me to move my chair for me, then offered me his arm. We started to move back towards the castle, when all of a sudden the music stopped. I looked around, confused, when the music started playing up again. I slowly started to smile; this was my favourite song, a slow lullaby featuring an ocarina. I peered over at Link, and saw him staring at me.

"Would you care for a dance, Zelda, before we head back?"

"I would love to!" He finally called me by my name, and not my title. How could I say no to that, and to my favourite song? I let him take my hand and lead me to the center of the square. We stood in front of each other, then all his confidence seemed to flow out of him.

"Where do... Uhh, where do I..?" he seemed at such a loss for what to do, and it was quite adorable. I started to giggle at him for his sudden awkwardness, and stared as he pushed his hair to reveal his dark azure eyes. If I had eyes like his, I would never hide them like he does.

"Here, let me show you." I moved to guide his hand to my waist, and kept his right in my own hand. His ears reddened a bit, and I suddenly clued in. "Have you never danced before?"

He truly blushed now. "I never had an excuse to... And I thought it couldn't be _that_ hard... But apparently I was wrong. You might need to lead, Zelda."

So I did. I lead him through some easy steps, and let him look down at his feet occasionally. I moved my hand from his shoulder to pull his chin up so he was looking at my face. "It's okay if you step on my toes, Link. I'd rather see your face."

His eyes widened a bit, and I realized what I had just said. Why did I say something _so stupid_? But I was instantly relieved when he let out a surprised laugh and kept his head up. By the end of the song I was nearly pressed up against his chest, but neither of us seemed offended by it.

We released each other as soon as the song ended, and I could feel myself blushing, so I looked down. Link didn't say a word, just lent me his arm. We walked back to the castle in comfortable silence, and he opened the door to my chambers for me.

"Have a good evening, Zelda. I will be out here if you need me." He bowed, and gently pressed a lingering kiss to my gloved knuckles.


	5. Reflecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!  
> For any of you that may have a trigger to traumatic past experiences, I warn you to avoid this chapter. I never meant to write Link to have a trigger to his traumatic experiences with Ganondorf, but I guess things don't always turn out the way we think they will. I will give a summary of the chapter at the end for those of you who wish to avoid this chapter so none of you feel left out.

**_Link_ **

I sat across the hall from Zelda's chambers, waiting for Impa to come for a report. I knew she had a few errands to run outside of the castle, so she wouldn't be back for a while. I was okay to sit and wait and reflect back on the day.

I am Zelda's _Knight_. I never in a million years thought I would be this lucky, to be hand chosen by Princess Zelda to be her personal body guard and trusted friend. What did I manage to do right by the Goddesses to be this entitled?

Oh, right. I am the _Hero of Legend_. This is probably the Goddesses apologizing for throwing all of what that title means on me. I peered down at my left hand, looking at the faded Triforce pattern, with the Triforce of Courage glowing it all it's glory. I never wanted any of this, but what choice did I have? I was thrown headfirst into Cia's plot, and eventually Ganondorf's. Right when we thought Hyrule was safe, Ganondorf took over the Gerudo Desert and changed all of our lives all over again. How does someone go back to a normal life after something tremendous like that? Is there any **'normal'** after that? I guess I will have to see. I have to be normal again. I thought I would be spending my days training, and fighting to protect the royal family, but plans change. Now, I will be at Zelda's beck and call, to oversee delegations or attend gatherings with her, or simply be there as a friend if she needs it.

If I could manage to just be her friend.

But I know the laws. Zelda eventually has to marry a wealthy man of power, who can provide for both her and Hyrule. I could never be that man, no matter how much I wished it.

There's no sense dwelling on things that can't happen. The best I can do is stand by her side, and not put her through the pain of knowing my feelings for her. It would put undue stress on her, and she would never reciprocate my feelings anyways, so what's the point?

There would have been no point if I hadn't managed to defeat Ganondorf.

What if I hadn't figured out that all of his attacks I had seen, and defeated, before? How would Hyrule's fate have changed? He would have destroyed the castle, and everything around it to make it his own world. Nothing would have survived his tyranny, and the world would never recover.

I can feel myself starting to shake. I never realized at the time how much weight was actually on me defeating Ganondorf. How could I have known? I was just a man who came to the castle to learn how to fight, not become a _Hero_ and save the world! Everyone would have died. Lana, Impa, Midna, Darunia, Fi, Zelda...

Oh goddesses, Zelda. She put so much faith in me, from the moment she saw me in the training yard... If I had failed her, how could she ever forgive me for that?

I slowly brought my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around my legs, willing the shaking to stop. How did the goddesses know that I was worthy of the Triforce of Courage? How did Zelda know that I could wield the Master Sword? I nearly failed her that day in the Temple of Souls. I was growing too proud of my talents, and as Cia said, I was prideful and arrogant. How did that make me worthy of my friend's trust? When the darkness in me almost bested myself in battle?

But maybe... My friends are my strength. They showed me that knowing my weaknesses makes me stronger, and the Master Sword responded to that in tenfold. I realized where true strength came from. Maybe that's what the goddesses saw in my future, and knew I could use that strength to take out Ganondorf.

But Zelda... What did she have?

As soon as I thought about Zelda, I heard her scream. I was up on my feet and through her chamber door before I knew what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the summary I promised in the beginning chapter note:
> 
> Link feels as though he is lucky for where his new position is leading him; to be noticed at court and to spend more time with Zelda, even if he can never express his feelings towards her. He knows that he cares deeply for her, but cannot provide what she would need in a marriage for Hyrule.  
> He thinks about what could have happened to Hyrule if he had not succeeded in killing Beast Ganondorf, which results in a bit of a panic attack. He questions his friend's trust in him, and why the Goddesses would trust him with the Triforce of Courage when he was being fueled by pride and ego?
> 
> And... Dun duH DUNNNNNNNN  
> ZELDA IS IN TROUBLE!! Link is gonna go be a hero and save her from... Something?


	6. Nightmares

**_Zelda_**  
I was walking through the castle, being escorted by a man I didn't recognize. But he spoke as if he knew me, so I let him lead me to our destination.

The castle seemed... _Off_.

It was almost as though all the light had been sucked from the castle. The walls were not their usual warm colour, but almost a stone cold grey. The marble beneath me was without it's usual shine, and the red carpet was faded. I looked to the walls, expecting to see portraits of past monarchs, but all I saw were empty frames. What was going on?

My companion was still talking to me, but I couldn't quite catch what he was saying. It was almost as though I was underwater, hearing no sounds from above. So I nodded when I thought it was appropriate, and we eventually ended up at our destination.

It was the courtyard, looking out at Hyrule Field.

And Link and Ganondorf were fighting.

I gasped and tried to run over to Link, to help him somehow, but was stopped by the man escorting me. I finally saw that it was not a man at all, but a Darknut. It was holding my wrist very tightly, making my wrist throb. I tried kicking him and shoving my weight into him, but nothing I did seemed to faze him. I tried yelling for Link, but my voice couldn't even be heard by my own ears. He was too far away. But I kept trying, I had to. Link was not seeing what tactics Ganondorf was using, the exact same as the other bosses; _Gohma_ and _King Dodongo_ and _Manhandla_. I tried screaming at him again, and it seemed louder this time, so I kept trying. I felt the Darknut's grip loosen for a fraction of a second, so I tried kicking his knee out from under him. He dropped like a stone, nearly pulling me down with him. I managed to pull my wrist free, with a few scratches from the Darknut's armor, and scrambled towards Link.

He was so bloody. He was scratched all over, from Ganondorf rolling into him, and his hat with singed from the fire attacks. He looked so exhausted, but was still fighting to save the castle. Ganondorf must have been sucking all the life from the world around him; even Link's hat didn't seem as green anymore.

Just before I reached Link, I was grabbed from behind and ensnared by large black hands. The Darknut managed to catch up to me, and grabbed me again. I was screaming, trying to get Link's attention. He finally heard me, and turned to look at me.

Then Ganondorf swiped his large hand at Link's body, tossing him aside like a ragdoll. He was tossed into the keep's wall, surely dead.

I finally managed to scream.

Then I felt someone shaking me.

 

"Zelda?? Zelda!!" Someone was trying to call to me, and I thought I recognized their voice...

 

I came to in my own bed, shaking, with tears streaming down my face and still being shook. I turned my head to try to see my attacker, and saw it was Link.

He was nearly white as a sheet, and was trying to pin my arms down. "Zelda? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you." I replied, my voice hoarse. Was I screaming in my sleep? "I'm okay now, you can let go of me."

He stopped trying to hold my arms down, and moved his hand to my face to wipe my tears. "What happened? I heard you screaming and ran as fast as I could to save you, to find you were asleep. Did you have a nightmare?"

I sat up a bit, nodding. "I had no idea it was a nightmare, though. I thought..." I couldn't finish my sentence. My eyes started watering again, fresh tears pouring down my face. The next thing I knew, there was a shift on my bed and I was being pulled to a warm, solid chest.

"Shh, Zelda... It's okay, it was only a dream. Whatever happened in your dream, it wasn't real, okay?" he whispered, placing his chin on the top of my head and holding me tight to his chest. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and tried to stop crying. "Do you want to talk about it?" he started rubbing soothing circles into my back, which felt very comforting.

I nodded as best I could into his chest. "I was walking around the castle. Nothing seemed quite right, and I didn't know who was escorting me. But we arrived in the courtyard overlooking Hyrule Field and... You and Ganondorf were battling again." I felt Link stiffen, and his hands stilled on my back.

"Go on if you can."

I sniffled and continued. "You didn't know how to defeat Ganondorf. You were so scratched and worn down, and I was trying to tell you what to do, but you couldn't hear me. My escort, I later found out was a Darknut, and he managed to catch me. So I was screaming at you to help me, and when you finally heard me... You let your guard down, and Ganondorf killed you." I started crying again, imagining Link's broken body at the base of the keep. I would never be able to rid that broken image of him from my brain. That could have happened to Link, and I would have been able to do nothing to stop it.

Link placed a gentle kiss to the top of my head. I sniffled, wiped my tears away, and looked up at him. He smiled softly. "You felt that, didn't you?"

I slowly nodded, wondering where he was taking this.

"Then you know I am real. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Ganondorf is dead. Thanks to you, and your _light arrows_ I managed to kill him. Without your help, I probably wouldn't have noticed what his battle tactics looked like. So we needed to work together to take him down, even if you were in a safer position than I was."

I shook my head. "That shouldn't have been the case, Link. I should have been right there with you, helping you battle him, rather than leaving you on your own to defeat the larger than life evil. Why didn't I just go to you?" I balled my hands into fists in his tunic.

He gently pried my hands away from his chest to hold in his own. "Because I would have had no part of it. I would have sent you back to stay with Impa. I wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt, and being on the front lines with me.. You would have. And I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I can bear my own wounds, but yours... It would be too much."

I removed my right hand from his left and gently laid it on his cheek. He leaned into it for a moment, before sighing and shifting to get up.

"No, Link, please... Stay?" I reached for his arm to hold him back. "In case I have another nightmare?"

He looked back at me, obviously conflicted. He stood there for a moment, before sitting back down on the bed and removing his boots. He took off his over shirt and his hidden dagger, putting them on the floor, and laid down beside me, on top of the covers. I moved to glue myself to his side, and he wrapped his arm around me. "Goodnight, Zelda." he whispered, and smoothed the hair back from my face.

I fell asleep tucked under his arm, and slept dreamless for the rest of the night.


	7. Aftermath

**_Link_**  
Eventually Zelda's breathing evened out, and I knew she had to be asleep again. I gently ran my hand through her hair, while I could do it without any consequences. She smiled softly at my touch, making me smile in turn. She was so beautiful, even in sleep. And she looked so much more peaceful, carefree even, in her slumber. It was too bad that she couldn't be like this all the time.

The content of her dream scared me. It had been exactly what I was thinking about before I heard her scream, except she was scared of me dying, not losing. Why would she be dreaming of that? Is that what she fears?

Well... She's asleep now. I should try to leave so she can get a good night's sleep and I can continue waiting for Impa. I tried shifting gently to move off the bed, but Zelda wrapped her arms around my waist. I sat there shocked for a few moments before I tried to pry her arms from my body, but she only tightened her grip. I sighed, resigned, and laid back again. There was no sense fighting with a sleeping princess... And her bed was quite comfortable. I could stay up until Impa came, then she could help me untangle from Zelda...

 

The next thing I knew, the room was bathed in bright light. I couldn't quite recall where I was. The walls were painted a pale pink, and the windows were accented with a pale sky blue. All around me the room was bathed in colour; an abstract painted mural on the back of the door, a pink robe on the back of the vanity seat, and a very familiar lavender dress laid over the back of a couch. I suddenly remembered where I was; Zelda had requested that I stayed with her, in case she had anymore nightmares. Apparently she hadn't; I was still with her. I was under the covers, laying on my back, and Zelda was resting on my chest.

I started to panic. I had _slept_ with the princess? What would happen to her reputation? I had to leave, before she woke up. I was supposed to find Impa anyways. I wonder if she saw us... What would everyone think? I tried to shift out from under her, but she yawned and slowly opened her eyes.

"...Link?" she asked, her voice groggy with sleep. "Good morning."

I settled back down. She wasn't upset. "Good morning, your Majesty." I whispered. "Did you sleep well?" Zelda nodded as she sat up to stretch. She was almost like a cat, stretching after a long nap. I chuckled softly at the thought; almost anything she did was endearing to me. She suddenly blushed furiously, and I looked to see what she was looking at. There was a little puddle of drool on my tunic, right where her head was. I started laughing, and suddenly found myself unable to stop.

"It's not that funny, Link!" she glared, feigning annoyance with me, but ended up laughing with me. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry to ruin your shirt."

"It's quite fine, your Majesty." I let out a soft chuckle at her obvious discomfort. "I think my question as to your slumber is answered."

"Yes, thank you for staying with me. It really helped. I hope I did not inconvenience you." she rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't keep you awake all night, I hope? You got some sleep as well?"

I grunted in hopeful affirmation, and rubbed my eyes, sitting up. And of course, Impa took that opportunity to come into Zelda's room. I felt my heart stop at spotting her, feeling as though I would be reprimanded later. She merely nodded at me, and moved to Zelda's side. Did she think something like this would happen?

"Good morning, Zelda. Did you sleep well?" she questioned, looking over at me pointedly. I felt a blush creeping up my neck, and shifted out from under the covers.

"I did, thank you, Impa. Link came in halfway through the night, because he heard me screaming." she rubbed her hands together, avoiding Impa's gaze.

Impa's eyes widened, and she looked at me again. "Did the Princess have a nightmare?"

I nodded. "She screamed out in her sleep, so I rushed in here to save her, to find she was fast asleep but thrashing and screaming. So I woke her up, and managed to find out about her troubling dream."

Zelda nodded in confirmation. "I had a nightmare about Link's final battle with Ganondorf. He died, and I was being held back from helping him. That's when Link woke me up, when I was screaming for him." she shuddered at the thought. "It was a truly wretched dream."

Impa turned away to look out the window. "Sorry I couldn't be of help, Princess. I was off castle grounds last night. But I'm glad Link was here to assist you, even if his actions were... Questionable."

Zelda was quick to defend me. "I asked him to stay, Impa. I thought I would sleep better if he had stayed, which I was right. I didn't have any more nightmares."

"That, and she sort of wouldn't let me go, even in sleep." I mumbled. "She has a tight grip. She was attached to my side like a leech last night, so I couldn't have left even if I wanted to. I did try to relocate to the couch or something close in case she needed me."

Impa let out a hardy chuckle. "Well, at least you tried, Link." she clapped her hands together. "Alright, time to get ready for the day, Princess. We have a long day ahead of us, and it's best to get started early." Impa walked over to me, and gently shoved me towards the door. "You can wait for the Princess outside. You can grab your belongings later."

So I left, but not without looking back at Zelda before closing the door. She looked... Happy, almost as if she truly benefited form my presence. I gently shut the door behind me, and ambled back to my chambers to get dressed for the day. No matter what Zelda needed, I would be there for her.


	8. Contemplation

**_Zelda_**  
After Link shut the door after him, Impa turned to give me a pointed look. I knew what she was going to ask before the words left her tongue.

"No, Impa, nothing happened. Link was on top of the covers when we fell asleep, and was the perfect gentleman the entire night. I don't think he even really moved, actually. I woke up and he was in the same position he fell asleep in." I peered down at his belongings on the floor; his tunic, boots, and dagger. I picked up the dagger, trying to get a better look at it. It was small and plain, sheathed. Upon turning the dagger, just before the metal protruded from the handle, there was a small engraving. It was a golden wolf, head tilted back, appearing to be howling. I wonder what the importance of this was?

"I'm sure nothing happened, Princess, but I'm more curious as to why you wanted him to stay?" she turned away to amble over to my wardrobe. "How about the blue one today? There's a Goron Captain coming to speak to you today about getting their own regiments, and I think this one would do nicely." she stated, gently pulled out the dress to place over the back of my reading chair.

"I... I'm not sure, exactly, why I wanted him to stay. I think it was mainly impulsive. But it was comforting to have him there, to protect me from the nightmares." Why did I ask Link to stay last night? Was that my only reason for him to stay? "And sure, that dress will do. I quite like it, especially with my white boots." I stood up, and walked over to Impa's side, contemplating.

"I know that look, Princess. What do you want to ask me?" she glanced over at me, before returning to my wardrobe to find my white boots.

"Do you think asking Link to become my Knight was a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

I started to chew on my bottom lip, wondering how to pose the question. "Well... Do you think it was practical?"

She thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "I do. That man has saved your life, and mine, numerous times since the first battle here at the castle. I would have picked no other man to do the job. He _is_ chosen by the Goddesses, just as you are." she brought the boots over to me, and started pacing, clearly in thought. "Do you question your choice, Princess?"

I started stripping from my nightgown as I worked over her question in my head. Do I question my choice? "No, I'm glad that Link was so willing to do this for me. But... I have to spend so much more time with him now, and I'm... I guess I'm worried about what position that will put us in." I slowly started to work my way into my chosen dress, reflecting back to my decision of the previous day.

"Do you think that your opinion of him will change the closer you two get?" Impa turned back to face me, and walked over to help me with my hair.

"I... I think it will, yes. My opinion of him changed a lot last night, with how he handled the situation of my nightmare. I was such a wreck, Impa. I was watching a different version of the final battle with Ganondorf, and Link was... Well, he died." I looked down to study my hands as I thought about how horrific his broken body was at the base of the keep. I shuddered. "It pained me so much, that I could do nothing to save him, even if it was only a dream. But what if he didn't defeat him?"

"Princess, he won. He beat Ganondorf in his true form, with your help. He was strong enough to defeat evil and managed to save all of us. There's no need to question that, or his loyalties to you. Something tells me he would battle the Goddesses for you, if you asked." she chuckled softly, as she pinned the last piece into place.

I turned to face her. "What do you mean, Impa?"

"Oh, it's probably nothing. Come, let's go find Link and convene in the dining hall. I'll return Link's things to him." she traveled to the far side of my bed to gather his things. "Oh, and Princess?"

"Yes, Impa?"

"If these nightmares keep reoccurring... Link should be closer to your chambers."


	9. Tease

**_Link_**  
The next few days passed uneventfully. Zelda had my chambers moved to the room next to hers, for quicker access if she had anymore nightmares. Impa showed me a hidden door to the drawing room of her chambers, so I didn't have to move through the hall, potentially drawing attention to myself. The Princess could not have rumors spreading around of me sleeping with her; things could escalate out of control, and could damage her reputation.

Her nightmares were almost nightly. It never took her long to fall asleep, and not long after, she would start thrashing about, and eventually screaming for help. I would always rush over to her, calm her, and stay the night with her, just as I did the first night.

I was already sitting in her drawing room when I heard her start to thrash about. I moved into her bedroom, but tonight seemed different. I moved to sit beside her on her bed, and I couldn't wake her up. I tried talking to her, shaking her, trying to hold her still, all to no avail. I tried bringing a damp cloth to her head, and desperately raising my voice to raise her from her slumber. I soon found out that none of these things were working; she had stopped thrashing, but started to tremble. I pulled her to my chest, cradling her head under my chin. She felt cold to my touch, and I started to panic. I tried wrapping her blankets around us, and hugged her close to try to lend her my warmth. 

She slowly stopped trembling and eventually came to.

She lifted her head from my chest, and peered around. "Link?" she questioned.

I almost sobbed in relief. "Thank the Goddesses, Zelda, you're awake!" I pressed a kiss to her forehead before I thought about what I was doing. Zelda didn't seem fazed by it, so I pushed her hair back. "I was so worried about you. I couldn't wake you up tonight. You didn't cry out once, but you trembled for quite a while."

She tilted her head up to read my face, trying to figure out what I must have been thinking. She sighed, suddenly, and looked down at her hands. "What are we doing, Link?" she mumbled. 

I was taken aback. What did she mean? Did she think I was being too forward? Was she going to _dismiss me_? "What do you mean, your Majesty?"

She fiddled with her hands for a moment, lost in her own little world. "I mean... This isn't the usual 'Lady and her Knight' situation. What does this make us?"

It was my turn to be lost in my own thoughts. Do I tell her my feelings for her? Or do I continue my detached affections? If I were to tell her of my feelings, would she reciprocate them? Or would she release me, so she would never see me again?

There's only one way to find out.

"It makes us whatever you want, Princess. It's just you and me here, nobody else can tell you what to do. But we may as well be straight with each other..." I rubbed the back of my neck, unsure of how to say what I wanted to say. "I've... Had feelings for you, ever since our time at the _Temple of the Sacred Sword_. And I know who you are and what that entitles, but I am okay with staying what we are. I just thought we should be hon--"

All of the sudden, Zelda's lips were on mine. I was shocked for a moment, before I got with the program, closed my eyes, and started returning the kiss. Her lips were soft and insistent against mine, until all the sudden she was gone. I opened my eyes, gawking down at her. She had her fingers on her lips, as if she couldn't believe what just happened. I tried looking into her eyes to see what she was thinking, but she turned away from me.

"Can you... Can you please go, Link?" she barely whispered.

I felt my jaw drop. **Leave?** _She_ is the one who kissed _me_. "Excuse me?" I boldly asked. "Is this what you do to all the men who fancy you?"

Her face flushed, but she finally met my gaze, eyes flashing angrily. "Remember your place, Link." she said, her voice dangerously low. "I just need-"

"Fine." I interrupted. "I'll leave your Majesty to her business." I threw the covers off, and stood up, starting to stalk across the room.

I barely heard her whisper something before I slammed the door behind me, leaving her to her own thoughts.

I padded back to my own room, fuming. How could she toy with me like that, just to throw me out? I laid all my thoughts and emotions out on the table, and thought she had too... Until she pulled back, and threw it all in my face. How could she do that to me?

Oh right. She's a princess, and I am nothing to her. Just someone hired to protect her. It was my fault for falling in love.

I made it to my bed, numbly, and sat on the edge, thoughts flying through my head. Did she not care for me in that way? Could she not stand me? Would she send me away after what happened tonight?

I put my head in my hands, closed my eyes, and let out a huff. _Royalty_. They never do what you expect. Well, tomorrow is a new day, and we could discuss what happened then.

_If she will even admit that it happened._


	10. Endings

**_Zelda_**  
"I'm sorry..." I whispered, before Link slammed the door behind him.

_What have I done?_

The way I felt when Link laid his heart out for me... It made me burst with joy, that I wasn't just some royal to him. I meant more than that. That's why I kissed him.

But... What could he and I be? I knew what my country needed; a politically and financially strong king, someone who would be able to support my country, and in turn, me. Link couldn't do that for me. He doesn't have that sort of wealth, even if he'd fight for me until his last breath.

But... Hyrule is at peace now. All the evil has been eradicated, and would not need financial aid for some time.

And I knew this. So what was holding me back?

I have feelings for Link, ever since I saw him throw himself into the fray at the _Temple of the Sacred Sword_. He knew what he had to do, and he immersed himself fully into the task. That's one of the many things I admired about him; his courage, his generosity, and... He was very handsome. He made me happy, knew how to make me laugh, but still stayed serious when the situation called for it. My day was brighter when he was a part of it.

Was I afraid?

Afraid of what our relationship would mean? I remember Cia saying something about how we were fated... Is this the Goddesses' plan, or is this our own work? Do we have a choice?

I climbed out of bed, so I could wander around the room, pondering my future. Well, _our_ future. Would Link even want to have a part in my future, after how I treated him? I treated him like I would a pesky prisoner who wasn't listening to me... He should never be treated like that.

I need to apologize for my actions. Would he even listen to me, I wonder?

...Well, I need to try.

I slowly made my way to my drawing room, to the door leading to his room. I hope he will listen to me. I gently knocked. No answer.

I opened the door slightly, to peek into his chambers.

I scanned across his room, looking for him. When I didn't immediately see him, I opened the door a bit wider to inspect my surroundings.

He'd only been in his room for a mere few days, but he had done quite a bit to make it more of his own. He had his blue scarf draped over the back of his couch, his boots and his tunic strewn on the floor. He had the dark blue drapes drawn over the windows, shutting out any of the remaining daylight from the room. I saw a cabinet with a door open, containing what appeared to be various weapons. I saw his dagger from the other night stored there, and his training sword. He didn't even have the fire lit, which made his room considerably colder than mine. His bed was messy, unkempt, but only on one side. That must have been where he spent the few moments before my nightmares started.

I finally spotted him, sitting on the floor, leaning back against his bed. His posture seemed comfortable; one knee up, his arm resting atop his knee, and his other foot tucked under. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be dozing, if not sleeping. Did he not hear me knock?

I decided to venture into his room, to try to cover him up or something. But the silence was interrupted by my foot getting caught on the carpet. I caught myself before I could fall, but enough noise was made to rouse the light sleeper in the room.

Link jerked awake, reaching for the hidden knife he had beside him, before seeing who had entered his room. He looked shocked for a moment, and perhaps even hopeful, before he closed off and leaned back again. He never said anything, but his body seemed to give off the vibe that he didn't want me here. I flinched.

"Can I help you, your Majesty? Or are you back to poke more fun?" he asked, his face carefully blank.

I took a deep breath. Maybe this wasn't going to be easy. "I came to apologize, if that suits." I said, slowly advancing towards him.

I saw his eyes narrow slightly. "A Princess, coming to apologize? That's rich. Well, if it makes your conscience clear, do what you wish."

Shock flowed through me. He had never spoken to me like this before, or to anyone. Did I upset him this much? "What's your problem, Link? I wanted to come to apologize and you treat me like this?"

"My problem?" he stood up, still holding his dagger, and stood his ground. "I didn't have a problem until you came back. I was going to forget all about this, pretend it never happened, and try to go back to a normal _'Lady and her Knight'_ relationship. Isn't that what you wanted, your Majesty?"

"No!" I stuttered out. "That's not what I wanted at all!" I stopped moving towards him. It was becoming more and more obvious that he didn't want me anywhere near him right now. "I came to apologize for how I acted earlier. You were so honest and truthful with me, and I..."

"You threw it back in my face, and made me feel so worthless. That's what you did." he sneered. "Why would you do that, huh?"

Link started to become blurry. No, I couldn't cry right now, not in front of him. "Because I was scared, okay?"

"What do you have to be afraid of?" he started advancing towards me. "You live the perfect life of luxury. You have servants to tend to your every need, Impa to hold your hand every step of the way, and an entire legion of men willing to lay down their lives to protect yours." he stopped once he was just a step in front of me. "What could you possibly have to worry abou-"

"I love you, okay?" I snapped out. I felt tears finally start to flow down my face, and I looked down at the ground. I didn't want to look at his face right now.

I heard something clang to the ground, and saw Link inch closer. I tried turning away, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. My arms automatically went around his body, and his arms encircled me. He held me as I cried, and murmured soft words of assurance into my hair. When I had regained control of my emotions, I looked up at him and no longer saw him closed off from me.

"I'm sorry, Link, for how I acted before." I whispered. He shook his head.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I should have considered your feelings as well." he brushed a kiss to my forehead, then just stood there, holding me. Then a smile slowly spread out across his face. "I love you too, you know." he whispered into my hair. "I would do anything you asked me to do, even if it killed me."

"Well, if you say you'll do anything for me..." he gazed down at me, probably wondering what I was going to ask of him. "...Would you please kiss me?"

He chuckled softly, then brought his lips down, mere centimeters from mine. "It may kill me, but it'd be worth it." he murmured, before finally meeting my lips for a mind-blowing kiss.

We kissed for who knows how long. It could have been seconds, but years could have passed and we wouldn't have known it. I finally pulled away, putting my hands on his face to stare into his eyes. If eyes truly are the windows to the soul, his soul was the most beautiful and courageous I'd ever seen.

He gently kissed me again, then rested his forehead to mine. "We'll work this out, right?"

I nodded. "Whatever it takes. I couldn't bear to be parted from you."

 

~Fin <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end of our journey together! I'm so glad you guys stuck with me until the end, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!
> 
> If you feel as though I should continue the story, or have suggestions on how it should be altered, let me know!  
> (I could be writing an epilogue if enough people feel as though things need a better ending, so let me know!)


End file.
